1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display systems and more specifically to a system for improving digitized line images in which each point is either black or white by examining data surrounding each point of the image to determine if the image can be improved by changing the point from black to white or vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art efforts to improve the quality of digitized images by analyzing surrounding data points has been primarily accomplished using digital computers and complicated algorithms. The complexity of the algorithms and data handling problems caused these systems to be relatively expensive and, in many cases, slow.